Voyages of klytia episode 3 part 2
by Darren.-.Storey
Summary: After destroying a number of Ba'al's Hat'tak as revenge for breeching the Tau'ri's new protected planets treaty Ba'al attacks Earth with the bulk of his fleet. Can the Tau'ri fend him off or will this spell doom for Earth?


**Voyages of Klytia**

**Part Two**

"Welcome back Klytia, You have orders to land for repairs General. I assume the mission was successful?" Asked Landry

"Yes sir. We destroyed six Hat'tak and delivered the package. I'll write up a report for you later."

Just after the repairs had been finished, General Landry came on screen looking frantic.

"O'Neill we need your ship up there now! Ba'al's fleet has just dropped out of hyperspace and is attacking the Kymothoe and the Speio. They need your help."

General O'Neill immediately gave the order for the Klytia to take off to reinforce the two battling BC-401's.

As soon as the ship reached orbit Captain Manson called out the sensor readings;

"Sir I count eighteen Hat'tak-class vessels, The Klymothoe and the Speio both have shields at seventy percent and dropping."

"Order the other ships to pick a target and destroy it, order them to launch all F-402's, Mitchell Take out all our 402's. Captain open up with everything we have but drones."

At once the Klytia burst to life firing missiles and Railguns joining the Klymothoe and the Speio.

Moments later a fleet of F-402's came shooting out of the ship's hangar just as the P-18 and the Tollan Ion-Cannons opened fire.

The Ion-Cannons found their target and destroyed a Hat'tak immediately.

A few minutes after that the Hat'tak that had been suffering from the rail gun and cannon fire as well as missiles and P-18 fire burst into a ball of fire after its shields failed just before another Hat'tak was destroyed by the Klymothoe and the Speio's combined fire.

The F-402's scattered amongst the enemy fleet opening fire with the nuclear missiles.

The Klytia had fired another two shots with the Ion-Cannons, this time destroying two Hat'tak.

By this time there were only thirteen Hat'tak left and O'Neill was wondering where the Death Gliders and Alk'esh were.

"Our shields are at seventy per-cent sir"

"General our shields are at twenty per-cent" Called out Colonel Pendergast, Commander of the Klymothoe"

"General our shields are failing!" yelled the commander of the Speio "Request permission to withdraw!"

"Permission granted colonel, fall back to Earth but leave your F-402's here"

The BC-401 turned just as a volley of fire took down its shield. Three other Hat'tak turned their attention to the Speio and opened fire upon the ships hull.

"Beam the crew over here" Ordered General O'Neill.

Just as the last of the crew were beamed on-board the Klytia, the Spieo was engulfed in a massive explosion.

"Colonel get your ship back to Earth!" O'Neill ordered to Pendergast.

"Fire at will with the Ion-Cannons and power up the drones" He said as he ran from the bridge to the Chair room.

"Ma'am shields are at sixty percent" Captain Manson told Carter.

Two shots from the Ion-Cannons hit home and destroyed another two Hat'tak just before another Hat'tak's shield's failed and was destroyed in two nuclear explosions by the fleet of F-402's.

After a few minutes of Railgun and P-18 fire two yellow colloums came flooding out of the hull of the Klytia either side of the bridge.

The drones sped towards the ten Hat'tak, just before the colloum of drones reached them they split up and passed through the Hat'tak's shields without even registering that they were there.

The drones punched through the Hulls of the ten Hat'tak and sped out the other side to target the ships again.

Moments later all ten ships exploded simultaneously just as the fleet of

F-402's cleared the area and either fell back to the Klytia's hangar or back to Earth.

The next day General O'Neill, SG-1 and the two ship Colonels stood at a memorial service for the Speio and the lost F-402 pilots.

"What were the casualties General?" Landry asked General O'Neill

"Well aside from the loss of the Speio we lost eight F-402's. Probably because the Goa'uld's main target was the Speio and the Klymotheo. The Klymotheo successfully withdrew and thanks to its shields the damage is light. The repairs should be finished soon."

"What's the status of the Klytia?"

"Well they managed to deplete our shields to sixty percent but there's no damage and the shields have been fully recharged. The Klytia is in orbit and acting as Earth's defence." General O'Neill reported "Although we lost the Speio it was a triumphant victory for us sir. It's not everyday we get to destroy a Fleet of eighteen Hat'tak sir"

"Nineteen"

"What?"

"The Klymotheo and the Speio destroyed a Hat'tak before you guys got up there"

"Even better"

"I know General." Landry said with a smile.


End file.
